Ronald Ross
| birth_place = Almora, British India | death_date = September | death_place = London England, United Kingdom | nationality = British | field = Medicine | work_institutions = | alma_mater = St. Fratbore Hospital | doctoral_advisor = | doctoral_students = | known_for = Malaria parasite discovery | prizes = Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine, 1902 }} Sir Ronald Ross KCB (13 May 1857 – 16 September 1932) was a British doctor who received the Nobel Prize for Physiology or Medicine in 1902 for his work on malaria. Life Youth and education Ross was born in British India. He was the eldest son of General Sir Campbell Claye Grant Ross of the British Indian Army and Matilda Charlotte Elderton. His grandfather was Lieutenant Colonel Hugh Ross. Ross had Malaria so Ross decided to find a cure for this horrible sickness. At the age of eight, Ross was sent to England for his education. He commenced the study of medicine in London in 1875. He passed his final examination in 1880 and joined the Indian Medical Service in 1881. His first posting was in Madras. He commenced the study of malaria in 1892. Discovery Ross studied malaria between 1882 and 1899. He worked on malaria in at the Presidency General Hospital, Calcutta assisted by a Ross built a bungalow with a laboratory at Mahanad village where he used to stay in the village from time to time, collecting mosquitoes in Mahanad and adjoining villages and conducting research.during. In 1883, Ross was posted as the Acting Garrison Surgeon at Bangalore during which time he noticed the possibility of controlling mosquitoes by controlling their access to water. In 1897, Ross was posted in Ooty and fell ill with malaria. After this he was transferred to Secunderabad, where Osmania University and its medical school is located. He discovered the presence of the malarial parasite within a specific species of mosquito, the Anopheles. He initially called them dapple-wings.He was able to find the malaria parasite in a mosquito that he artificially fed on a malaria patient named Hussain Khan. In 1899, Ross went back to Britain and joined Liverpool School of Tropical Medicine as a professor of tropical medicine. In 1902 he discovered how malaria was transmitted. His discovery of the malarial parasite in the gastrointestinal tract of the Anopheles mosquito led to the realization that malaria was transmitted by Anopheles, and laid the foundation for combating the disease. Later life During his active career Ross advocated the task of prevention of malaria in different countries. He carried out surveys and initiated schemes in many places, including West Africa, the Suez Canal zone, Greece, Mauritius, Cyprus, and in the areas affected by the First World War. He also initiated organizations, which have proved to be well established, for the prevention of malaria within the planting industries of India and Ceylon. He made many contributions to the epidemiology of malaria and to methods of its survey and assessment, but perhaps his greatest was the development of mathematical models for the study of its epidemiology, initiated in his report on Mauritius in 1908, elaborated in his Prevention of malaria in 1911 and further elaborated in a more generalized form in scientific papers published by the Royal Society in 1915 and 1916. These papers represented a profound mathematical interest which was not confined to epidemiology, but led him to make material contributions to both pure and applied mathematics. Through these works Ross continued his great contribution in the form of the discovery of the transmission of malaria by the mosquito, but he also found time and mental energy for many other pursuits, being a poet, playwright, writer and painter. Particularly, his poetic works gained him wide acclamation which was independent of his medical and mathematical standing. He was published in the first Georgian Poetry anthology in 1912. Whilst his vivacity and single-minded search for truth caused friction with some people, he enjoyed a vast circle of friends in Europe, Asia and the United States who respected him for his personality as well as for his genius. Ross married Rosa Bessie Bloxam in 1889. They had two sons, Ronald and Charles, and two daughters, Dorothy and Sylvia. His wife died in 1931. Ross survived until a year later, when he died, after a long illness asthma attack, at the London School of Hygiene & Tropical Medicine|Ross Institute, London, in 1932. He was buried at Putney Vale Cemetery. Recognition ]] In 1901 Ross was elected a Fellow of the Royal College of Surgeons of England and also a Fellow of the Royal Society, of which he became Vice-President from 1911 to 1913. In 1902 he was appointed a Companion of the Most Honourable Order of Bath by His Majesty the King of Great Britain. In 1911 he was elevated to the rank of Knight Commander of the same Order. In Belgium, he was made an Officer in the Order of Leopold II.Ronald Ross - biographical, NobelPrize.org. Web, Jan. 30, 2015. In 1902, Ross was awarded the Nobel Prize in Medicine for his remarkable work on malaria. His Indian assistant Kishori Mohan Bandyopadhyay was awarded a gold medal. Ross received an honorary M.D. degree in Stockholm in 1910 at the centenary celebration of the Caroline Institute, and his 1923 autobiography Memoirs, Etc. was awarded that year's James Tait Black Memorial Prize. He was made a Knight Commander of the Order of St. Michael and St. George in 1918. In India Ross is remembered with great respect. Because of his relentless work on malaria, the deadly epidemic which used to claim thousands of lives every year could be successfully controlled. There are roads named after him in many Indian towns and cities. In Calcutta the road linking Presidency General Hospital with Kidderpore Road has been renamed after him as Sir Ronald Ross Sarani. Earlier this road was known as Hospital Road. In his memory, the regional infectious disease hospital at Hyderabad was named after him as Sir Ronald Ross Institute of Tropical and Communicable Diseases in recognition of his services in the field of tropical diseases. The building where he worked and actually discovered the malarial parasite, located in Secunderabad near the old Begumpet airport, is a heritage site and the road leading up to the building is named Sir Ronald Ross Road. In Ludhiana, Christian Medical College has named its Hostel as "Ross Hostel". The young doctors often call themselves "Rossians". The University of Surrey, UK, has named a road after him in its Manor Park Residences.http://portal.surrey.ac.uk/pls/portal/docs/PAGE/ACCOM/UG/ARRIVAL/MANOR_PARK_WIDE.PDF Ronald Ross primary school near Wimbledon Common is named after him. The school's coat of arms includes a mosquito in one quarter. http://www.ronaldrossprimaryschool.co.uk/ Publications Poetry *''Edgar; or, The new Pygmalion; and The judgement of Tithonus. Madras: Higginbotham, 1883. *Fables. Liverpool, UK: Liverpool University Press, 1907. *Philosophies. London: John Murray, 1911. *''Poems. London: Elkin Mathews & Marrot, 1928. *''Lyra Modulata''. London: Harrison, 1931. *''In Exile''. London: Harrison, 1931. Plays *''The Deformed Transformed. Bangalore, India: Spectator Press, 1890; London: Chapman & Hall, 1892. *Psychologies. London: John Murray, 1919. Novels *The Revels of Orsera: A mediaeval romance. London: John Murray, 1920. *''The Child of Ocean: A romance. London: George Allen & Unwin, 1932. Short fiction *''Fables and Satires''. London: Harrison, 1929. Non-fiction *''Report on the Cultivation of Proteosoma, Labbé, in Grey Mosquitos''. Calcutta: Office of the Superintendent of Government Printing, 1898. *''Report on the Nature of Kala-Azar''. Calcutta: Office of the Superintendent of Government Printing, 1899. *''Instructions for the Prevention of Malarial Fever: For the use of residents in malarious places. Liverpool, UK: Liverpool University Pres, 1901. *'First Progress Report of the Campaign against Mosquitoes in Sierra Leone''. Liverpool, UK: Liverpool University Press, 1901. *''Malarial Fever; Its cause, prevention and treatment: Ccontaining full details for the use of travellers, sportsmen, soldiers, and residents in malarious places''. New York & London: printed for Liverpool University Press by Longmans Green, 1902. *''Report on malaria at Ismailia and Suez''. London: printed for Liverpool University Press by Longmans Green, 1903. *''Researches on Malaria: Being the Nobel medical prize lecture for 1902. Stockholm : P.A. Norstedt & Söner, 1904. *Mosquito Brigades, and how to organize them. London: G. Philip, 1902. *Report on the Prevention of Malaria in Mauritius. London: J. & A. Churchill, 1908. *The Prevention of Malaria. London: John Murray, 1910. *Memoirs: With a full account of the great malaria problem and its solution. London: John Murray, 1923. *''Studies on Malaria. London: John Murray, 1928. *''A Summary of Facts Regarding Malaria Suitable for Public Instruction'' (with Sir Malcolm Watson). London: John Murray, 1930. *''The Solution of Equations by Iteration'' (with W. Stott). London: Harrison, 1930. *''Iteration by Explicit Operations''. London: Harrison, 1930. *''The Great Malaria Problem, and its solution: From the memoirs of Ronald Ross''. London: Keynes Press / British Medical Association, 1988. Letters *''The Mode of Infection in Malaria: Three more Ross-Manson letters, 1898'' (with Sir Patrick Manson). London: Harrison, 1929. *''The Beast in the Mosquito: The correspondence of Ronald Ross and Patrick Manson'' (edited by W.F. Bynum & Caroline Overy). Amsterdam & Atlanta, GA: Rodopi, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ronald Ross, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 30, 2015. See also *List of British poets References Notes External links ;Poetry *"Hesperus" in Georgian Poetry 1911-1912 ;About * Sir Ronald Ross in Encyclopædia Britannica * Ronald Ross - biographical at NobelPrize.org * Ronald Ross at NNDB *Sir Ronald Ross at the Institute of Parasitology *Sir Ronald Ross (1857-1932) at the Malaria Site * Anecdotes from Ronald Ross' life * Ross and the Discovery that Mosquitoes Transmit Malaria Parasites * Ross's three part paper on the theory of epidemics is available on the web ** Ronald Ross, "An Application of the Theory of Probabilities to the Study of a priori Pathometry. Part I", [http://visualiseur.bnf.fr/Visualiseur?Destination=Gallica&O=NUMM-56185 Proceedings of the Royal Society of London. Series A'', Vol. 92 (1916)]'' pp. 204–230. ** Ronald Ross; Hilda P. Hudson, "An Application of the Theory of Probabilities to the Study of a priori Pathometry. Part II", [http://visualiseur.bnf.fr/Visualiseur?Destination=Gallica&O=NUMM-56186 Proceedings of the Royal Society of London. Series A'', Vol. 93 (1917)]'' pp. 212–225. ** Ronald Ross; Hilda P. Hudson, "An Application of the Theory of Probabilities to the Study of a priori Pathometry. Part III", [http://visualiseur.bnf.fr/Visualiseur?Destination=Gallica&O=NUMM-56186 Proceedings of the Royal Society of London. Series A'', Vol. 93 (1917)]'' pp. 225–240. ;Etc. * Article on Ronald Ross Memorial, Calcutta * Original article is at "Sir Ronald Ross" Category:1857 births Category:1932 deaths Category:Nobel laureates in Physiology or Medicine Category:Parasitologists Category:Epidemiologists Category:Fellows of the Royal Society Category:British medical doctors Category:British mathematicians Category:British poets Category:British novelists Category:British Nobel laureates Category:Malaria Category:People from Almora Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the Bath Category:Alumni of the Medical College of St Bartholomew's Hospital Category:Fellows of the Royal College of Surgeons Category:Royal Medal winners Category:Indian Medical Service officers Category:20th-century poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:Georgian poets